


In Search Of

by brightlightsfading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlightsfading/pseuds/brightlightsfading
Summary: Hey everyone, I'm looking for Harry Potter and Teen Wolf communities/discord groups for fic/big bang/fest writing ! Livejournal has very little now and sometimes I just want prompts to fill! If anyone has links or anything, please leave a comment!





	In Search Of

Hey guys !

I hope someone in this fandom can help me out! It's been a very long time since my LJ days and my Big Bang fic days, but I'm looking for communities that are doing Teen Wolf Big Bangs or similar prompt/claim/post things. I still do the occasional HP Ones but TW is my main love.

Any help would be appreciated ! I do still have my LJ account and I have Discord.

<3


End file.
